Who would have thought?
by Poki-chan
Summary: Shadow (OC) is in the library doing some research on a certain family at night, when suddenly she has company. After she realizes that she found something strange she never would have guessed or wanted to know for that matter. First story be gentle. Rated M to be safe. No lemons.


Hi there, first attempt at a story. I had a dream about this the other night and had to try to get it down. I am by no means a fan of Draco Malfoy either by the way, so no idea were this dream came from. I plan on keeping this a one shot as i said before I'm not a big fan of Draco and i feel i wouldn't be able to keep him from going OOC or making his life in my story a very painful one lol, but if anyone would like to adopt and continue the story feel free to. Also please forgive me for any inaccuracy's in the story that i didn't notice or grammar mistakes. Thank you :)

Oh and i don't own any harry potter characters or places or anything like that

* * *

Shadow was a aid of sorts for the teachers and headmaster of Hogwarts. She did things like run papers and notes back and forth to them and people outside of the school that they were to busy to handle them selves and to private to risk sending by owl. She also arraigned other more secretive things they needed done. I'm sure you can use you're imagination here to fill in the blanks. You know memory wipes, magical animals and plants needed for classes, people who needed to be kept an eye on with out their knowing, etc.

She was a quiet girl and very shy, but great with plants and animals. All which worked well in her "errands". She usually wore a black robe at all times while in Hogwarts or in diagon alley. It made her feel more comfortable for some reason. She was given the name Shadow by the students at Hogwarts, because the few times u did see her it was just by luck and she always seemed to blend in to the background of were ever she was. Strange enough they all assumed she was male as well. She never spoke to the students (she barley spoke to the teachers) so she never felt the need to correct them, she honestly didn't really care what they thought of her. The teachers on the other hand thought this was amusing and decided to not correct them.

She was currently doing some research in the library in the middle of the night at one of the teachers requests (who shall remain nameless for now). The teacher was curious about an ancestor of the Draco's whose reputation seemed to be even worse then the Malfoy's usually sparkling reputation (note the sarcasm there) and hadn't been wiped of the slate as well as others in there family. So she was asked her to look into it quietly. So that's why she was currently in the restricted section of the library at 4 in the morning in the dark, not that she minded much she loved the library and usually came at night anyway.

She had just found the section she was looking for and was studying the four books she would have to look through. She was about to reach for the smaller of the four on the end when the larger next to it was abruptly snatched from in front of her. He held the book close to him, it was large, wrapped in old leather binding, and the runic like symbols on the front seemed to dance with magic. She looked up surprised (which happened very rarely) into the glaring face of Draco Malfoy, She stood up quickly to her feet on the of chance he attack her.

"How dare you try to ruin my family's reputation. You're nothing but some errand boy for those above you." Draco hissed out.

"You have no idea who you are messing with you filthy mudblood." He said with as much venom as he could muster.

She said nothing, but attempted to snatch the book back from his hand. To which he quickly withdrew and instead pushed her. She stumbled back for a moment surprised by the action, not taking the Malfoy as one to fight his own battles. Her surprise was quickly replaced with anger though at the way he would treat someone he didn't even know anything about.

So acting on instinct she tackled him to the floor and barley managed to catch the surprised look on his face before she punched him in the face. He hissed in pain and they fought on the ground for a few moments. After a few moments of the tussle her hood that had hid her face from everyone in the student body for years slipped off and he saw the face of his opponent and froze star struck for a moment. She froze to in surprise at being seen by him. They sat there for a moment in shock her still on top of him, pinning him to the floor. She waited a moment curious to his reaction to her. For a moment he appeared to consider the situation then suddenly a large perverted grin adorned his face.

She was very confused for a moment till she felt some thing odd underneath her. She then hopped up very quickly with a large blush spreading over her face. Her next thought was that the research could wait for some other night and spun around muttering one thing before stomping off.

"Perv" She muttered as she walked away, the large blush still staining her cheeks.

As she walked away Draco still had the same large grin on his face. Who would have thought he had a s&m fetish. The next day he was seen sporting a very lovely black eye and when asked about it he would just grin and say he just had too much fun the night before.

* * *

Once again thank you for reading and let me say again this is my very first attempt at writing this type of thing, or anything outside of school stuff for that matter, so please keep that in mind and be gentle. =3

Oh and also i left what she looks like blank so it could either be a self insert or encase someone else was interested in adopting the story.


End file.
